The Dark Mermaid Queen
by Isiah02
Summary: Oona and Cora had spent the past few weeks running from a dark Queen Emmaline. Will they escape her wrath or become another one of her victims? Rated T for blood, and Emmaline killing people.
1. Chapter 1

When did she start doing this,a terrified Oona asked herself as she and Cora ran through the torture of the dark castle. And more importantly why? Their mother Queen Emmaline changed a whole lot since...well,they really don't know when.

"We should be safe here," said Cora but was shortly wrong when they heard the door break down.

Emmaline looked very terrifying. Her hair a mess,blood all over her. It was a very horrible picture to look at. She had her trident in her hand also. She looked like she haven't slept in weeks either,but she didn't care.

Oh-no,Oona agin thought to herself. What if she kills us like she killed Plank? That was another horrifying picture to look at.

**Flashback to three weeks ago** **in Merraway Cove...**

Oona was swimming around minding her own business when she heard screaming not too far from where she was at. It sounded like Plank's voice. She was going to see what it was until Cora stopped her.

"Follow me," she told her.

"Okay," Oona said out loud.

They swam to the back of the colony. What they were seeing was Plank getting tortured by...their own mother.

"You paying attention,"Emmaline yelled out loud then slapped him with anger inside her."Don't pass out on me! There's still a lot more of you to go through!" She then took her trident,aimed it at Plank's heart and struck him with full power. More blood coming out of Plank's body by the second. Within 10 seconds,Plank was dead.

Oona gasped in horror. Her gasp was loud enough for Emmaline to hear." And so more victims come forth," she said.

And that's when hell started to come to Oona and Cora.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: We felt like starting another story,but we'll finish the other one too.**

**Tom: Until then,please tell us in your review what you guys think of this story so far,and as always review ya later! Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. A Dead Sister

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah.**

**Tom: And Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Dark Mermaid Queen. Before we get started I wanna say something right quick. As I said in A Held Back Desire,if you want me to do a Queen Emmaline lemon,just post it in your review.**

**Tom: Other than that,let's continue.**

* * *

Emmaline raised her trident up to strike but missed because Oona ducked in horror. The look in her murderous mother's eyes was so scary,Oona couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her focus was soon lost when Cora grabbed her by her wrist and ran off with her.

They found themselves in the kichen hiding under a table. They could hear Emmaline evily singing something getting closer and closer by the minute.

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk_

_Waiting for the rain to wash away_

_"She's getting closer," Cora said_

"I'm scared," Oona said about ready to cry.

"Don't worry," Cora said comforting her little sister." As long as you stick with me you're okay."

As soon as Cora finished her sentence,the table they were hiding in was flipped violently. Their mother looking at them with a deadly look on her face as she continued to sing.

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak_

_And there's nothing to say anyway_

Oona and Cora started to run again. They tried to find another hiding place,but all they kept finding was dead bodies with blood covered all overthem. When they found a window,Cora tripped on one of the dead bodies and ended up falling.

"Cora," Oona said worried.

"Oona," Cora said." Run! Save yourself!"

"No," scream Oona." Not without you!"

"Please,Oona," Cora said weakly." It's bad enough Plank died. And I kmow for a fact I'm next. I don't want you to die too."

"But-" Oona started but was soon cut off when Emmaline came from behind Cora and stabbed her in her back allowing her to finish her song.

_Oh you left behind...a chalk outline_

Oona jumped out of the window while her mother didn't notice but landed on the ground hurting her foot. She screamed in pain.

"Oh my God," said Queen Emmaline worried."Oh God,no! Are you aright?"

Oona can hear her evil mother from where she was. She tried to escape while listening.

"Why in God's name would you do something like that to yourself," Emmaline asked."You would rather...die...than be with your family," she added pausing for a moment then finishing.

"Then die."

Emmaline took her trident from by the window then aimed it at Oona and firing. Oona knew it as she was trying to make a run for the gate. Her mother was trying to have them killed just like she killed Plank and those other bodies she and Cora ran past. When she completed her escape,she noticed Emmaline irritated. Completely irritated.

"So that's it,"Emmaline screamed pissed off." You want to leave me?!Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful little girls!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down.**

**Tom: Yep. Readers,please review . No flames. Holllar at your boy! YEAH!**

**Isiah:Until next time.**


	3. Horrible Thoughts

**Isiah:What up? It's Isiah! And welcome back to The Dark Mermaid Queen. With my boy Tom.**

**Tom:What up?**

**Isiah:Now before we get started,I wanna say a few things. First off to the people who added The Dark Mermaid Queen to their favorites,you guys rock. My boy Tom and I love y'all for that.**

**Tom:Yeah,we love and thank you guys for doing that.**

**Iaiah:Okay. Without further ado,please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

A lot of thoughts ran through Oona's head as she limpped through the yard of the dark castle. Even images of horrible events ran with them. She asked herself,what would she do to me if she was to catch me. Would she send me to another kingdom or ocean? Would she torture me?

Or worse...no. What could be worse than torture or being sent somewhere else?

That's when another horrifying image came to her.

Plank's death.

Poor man died for no reason at all. Sure he may be a little uptight most of the time but death...he didn't deserve. Every time she goes to sleep,she has the same nightmare over and over. Him screaming in the worst pain imaginable. Her mother's words that she said before she finished him.

**You paying attention?! Don't pass out on me! There's still a lot more of you to go through!**

That's when she struck him. Right in his heart. She could still remember the blood that came from the poor man's body.

Suddenly,a dark shadow appeared from the entrance of the castle. Whatever that is,it's not good,Oona thought to herself. The shadow that was coming towards her was...the evil Queen Emmaline.

"Ha,"she said." So it continues. You know,since you started fearing me,I noticed one thing.

Oona didn't care about what she was going to say to her. She just wanted to away from her any way she can.

"Leave me alone," Oona shouted at her." You're nobody's mother!"

Emmaline started to chuckle a little before talking." You're so dead,young lady." Their chase soon continued as Oona ran through the back yard. She then found a locker and quickly limpped inside it. Good thing her mother didn't see her.

...Or so he thought.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah:More mysteries awaits in the next chapter. One more thing before we go. To Blossom2014 and Niagara14301 I'm y'all biggest fan to Fanfiction. And I thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Keep up the good work.**

**Tom: Yeah,great. Also if you guys are interseted in a Queen Emmaline lemon fanfiction just post it in your review and we'll get that started. And also A Held Back Desire will be continuing sooner or later. It's a rated m fanfiction. If you wanna check that out feel free to. We won't stop you or nothing like that. But guys,please review nicely and no flames. We hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. We know a few so far. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! *Drinks water* Sorry. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Mother's Words

**Isiah:What up?! It's Isiah! And welcome back to The Dark Mermaid Queen. With Tom.**

**Tom:What up?**

**Isiah:Now before we get started,we wanna say a couple of things. First off thank you to those who reviewed,followed,or even favored me and this story. Tom and I love y'all for that.**

**Tom:Yeah,we thank you for that.**

**Isiah:And also we wanna thank** Blossom2014** for giving us permission to use her character Alex in the next chapter.**

**Tom:Yeah. Blossom is always nice to us. Thank you.**

**Isiah:Without further ado let's get started!**

* * *

Emmaline chuckled a little before going to the locker where Oona was hiding in. She took a chan from her pocket and locked it around the locker. While she was doing it she started speaking."Out of all the atempts you tried on me,this happens to be the most foolish one yet," she said.

When she was done putting the chan around the locker, she peaked through the locker window and continued speaking."I want my family back,my darling. I wanna be whole again. And when I get through with you...you'll be as perfect as me." She then started rolling the locker back into the castle.

"I know going through stuff like this is hard,"Emmaline continued."Believe me,I do. Leaving everything behind just to be alive. The losses we all go through as well. Take me and Plank for example." Oona gasped when she heard Plank's name come out of her mother's mouth.

"The man was a great adviser,until...," she paused for a moment before continuing." Well who gives a damn about what happened after he was a great adviser anyway." Oona didn't want to listen to what her evil mother was saying,but she had no choice. She was trapped.

"You see,"Emmaline continued." Insanity controls a lot of people. And that's what I have. It can't go away. Like craziness. But everyone's crazy in their own way,am I right?"

Emmaline then arrived at a room back in the dark castle. She set the locker at a side."You have to wait here,"she said."Until then...try to relax." She picked up some spray that puts people to sleep.

"Here,"Emmaline said as she sprayed the sleeping spray at Oona."This will help you relax." Oona started choking and coughing at the spray here wicked mother was giving her. Whithin 30 seconds,Oona was knocked out cold.

_**12 hours later...**_

Oona woke up still trapped in the locker she was hiding in. She saw a male body lying on the table. It looked dead. But it wasn't. It was knocked out like she was. He woke up a few seconds after she did.

Emmaline came into the room with a sword in her hand."Alex,you fool,"she said a little upset." You've lied to us our whole life. You've lie to me...the kids...and mostly yourself. Lie there and let me kill you.

She then took the sword and struck it at Alex's heart. He screamed in pain. After a few seconds of striking Alex's heart,Emmaline threw his body off the saw the whole thing and went back to sleep.

**Too be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah:Another chapter down. I can't tell you what's gonna happen next but it's mesterious. And also we might do a little parody of Sofia the First. Just maybe.**

**Tom:Guys,please review nicely and no flames. We hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah:Until next time.**


	5. Mysterious Rescue

**Isiah:What up?! It's Isiah!**

**Tom: And Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to the Dark Mermaid Queen.**

**Tom: A mystery will come up in this chapter I've heard.**

**Isiah: Yep. And it might be interesting. So sit back and enjoy the next chapter of The Dark Mermaid Queen.**

* * *

A few more hours later,Oona found herself tied on both her hands and feet to the table. She gasped when she saw her mother enter the room. She set her trident against the door and walked up to her helpless daughter."Your time has finally arrived,"Emmaline said softly. She then rubbed her leg with her bloody hand.

"Such soft skin,"she said."You're going to be beautiful. Now I know it's hard to find a new life,but I need you to try to..endure. For my sake. For the sake of our family." She then put her hand on her heart. A lot ofuestions ran through Oona's head. Like why is she doing this. Doe she perfer another child over her? She had to know.

"It won't take long,darling,"Emmaline continued as she placed a hand on Oona's stomach. Then her chest." A few slices of the flesh here and here. Cutting away everything...useless. A new place to welcome my new seed. Emmaline started her machine that splits things in half. Oona started breathing a little heavier by the second.

"The intension will hurt,"Emmaline continued." And having new siblings is never easy. Don't worry. I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes...and think of your new family." She then started to pull Oona towards her cutting machine. Oona was getting more scared by the moment. She never thought that she would go out like this. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead a really dark creature charged towards Emmaline and knocked her out cold. Oona thought now would be the time to escape. She tried to escape but was too tired from the gas Emmaline gave her. She went back to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: That...was...mysterious. And it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Tom: Until then,readers, please review nicely and no flames. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. The Return Of Plank

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah**

**Tom: And Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to the Dark Mermaid Queen. Now as I said in the last chapter a mystery was coming.**

**Tom: And this is the chapter that reveals it.**

**Isiah: So I hope you're ready because the mystery's about to be revealed.**

**Tom: So we'll shut up and you just read.**

* * *

Oona found herself in a basement several hours later. She was lying on a table. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She even let out a small groan. Just then,a tall creature entered the room. It was the creature that saved Oona from Emmaline back at the dark castle.

"Easy there,child," he said softly." You went through a terrible one."

"What the- Where am I," she asked softly also.

"You're in Enchancia casltle," the creature said.

Oona was confused. How did she end up in Enchancia? And more importantly who was the person that saved her?

Her focus was taken from the castle to the male creature."Who are you," she asked slowly walked up to her. When she saw his face she couldn't believe what she was looking at. The creature that saved her from Emmaline was...Plank.

"Plank," Oona managed to say."You're alive?"

"Yes,Oona," Plank said." I am alive. I'm also lucky that you are too."

"I'm a little confused," Oona said."I saw you die with my own eyes. My mother killed you. What is going on-" she paused to lift her head up but was soon put back down by Plank.

"You can't get up yet," he said." Like I said. You went through a terrible one. And you need to rest for a little while longer."

"Okay," Oona said a little sad." But how are you still alive?" She was too curious.

"There'll be time to answer all of your questions,"Plank sighed." But for now,you must rest. I'll be back to check up on you." He then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Wow,Oona thought to herself. Plank never kisses anyone. This is all so confusing. She then went back to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Wasn't that a mystery. More awaits in the next chapter.**

**Tom: Until then guys,please review nicely and no flames. See ya later! Hollar at ya boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Oona's Outlast Rampage

Isiah:** What up? It's Isiah!**

**Tom: And Tom here**

**Isiah: And welcome back to the Dark Mermaid Queen. We really have nothing much to say.**

**Tom: So we'll let you continue the story.**

Oona was walking the halls in the castle several hours after she noticed Plank was alive. She was very happy then. When she took 3 minutes of walking she heard crying from a distance.

Wonder who's here with me,Oona thought to herself. She looked through several doors but none of them had anybody in them.

When Oona went to the last room at the end of the hall,there was a person sitting on the floor crying. The person there was...Cora.

"Cora," Oona shouted. Cora looked up to see Oona. She stopped crying and gave her sister a long hug. Holding each other tightly.

"I missed you so much," Oona said softly.

"So did I," Cora said back.

"Oona," a man said loud enough for Oona to hear. It was Plank,the person that saved Oona from Emmaline's wrath. Oona opened her mouth ready to say something but was cut off by Cora who was really...Queen Emmaline.

"I really don't know how Plank survived my attack,"Emmaline started." But I'll tell you this. You won't survive." She then struck Oona at the back of her head with her trident. Blood ended up on the Trident as well. But it wasn't regular blood. This one was different.

"Wait a minute," Emmaline said shocked as Oona got back up. She started growling also." You're not my daughter! You've...been...proxified!"

Oona pounced on Emmaline and started punching her face. Anger and fierce inside her too. When Emmaline was out cold,the door swung open by Plank. He walked in and hugged Oona tightly. Oona started crying.

"I'm so sorry," Oona said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: Sorry for such a short chapter. I had a long one but I accidently deleted it.**

**Tom: Guys,please review nicely. Hollar at ya boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. Author's Quick Note

**Isiah: What's going on,Fanfiction. It's Isiah.**

**Tom:And Tom here.**

**Isiah: I'm sorry to say this but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say a few things. First off,at the bottom of my heart,I love y'all reviews. You guys are the best. I thought I wasn't gonna make it going through here,but I did. Thanks to the people who either reviewed,favored my stories or even followed me. So thank you.**

**Tom:Alright. Enough about that. Let's talk about why we're posting this Author's Note.**

**Isiah: It's gonna be a while before I bring in another update to this story. I still have A Held Back Desire to update which I haven't updated in a while. So I'm gonna do that. It's a Rolanda fanfic. A.K.A Roland/Miranda. It's a rated M fanfic. If you read it,you'll know why it's rated M.**

**Tom: We don't have that much to do on it. Then again,neither does The Dark Mermaid Queen. We got one more chapter left.**

**Isiah: But don't worry. Another story continues it.**

**Tom: So is there anything else,Isiah?**

**Isiah: No not really. Other than keep doing whatcha doing.**

**Tom:BTW the Queen Emmaline lemon,we'll do that if we get at least 1 review for it. That would be great. Guys,sorry for making y'all mad,bro- No,I'm just playing. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time. Really,Tom?**


	9. Questions Finally Answered

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah and Tom!**

**Tom: Yo.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Dark Mermaid Queen. This is the last chapter. But don't worry. Tom and I will be doing more stories. **

**Tom: And in case you guys don't know,a new chapter of A Held Back Desire is now up finally. It's been a while since Isiah and I updated that. It's rated M just to let y'all know. We also have have one more chapter to do on that as well.**

**Isiah: Yeah. But like I said,more stories will come up from us soon which will be great when we get to that part. But in the meantime,here's the final chapter of The Dark Mermaid Queen. Enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been exactly 5 days since Plank saved Oona from the evil Queen Emmaline. Their relationship was like a father/daughter one. Every now and then,Oona would ask Plank how are you still alive,and other stuff involving his death. He didn't answer them each time she asked because it wasn't time for her answers to come. Until 5 days later.

**Tom: Wonder what her answers will be.**

**Isiah:Really?**

Oona was finishing her breakfast when Plank entered the room." Oona. I think it's time for your questions to be answered,"he said as he sat on a chair. Oona sat on his lap smiling.

"You wanna know how I'm still alive,"he asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"I've been resurrected." He then started tucking her hair back.

"Like magic," Oona asked curiously." Yes,"Plank said."But my resurrection didn't involve magic. It involved darkness. But don't worry. It's not evil darkness. It's darkness that's from a random dark realm." Oona was a little confused. What does this all mean?

"I think it's about time I told you about Sofia's death," Plank said. Oona was now confused." What does her death have to do with this,Plank," she asked him." Everything,"said Plank." Her killer is unknown but I know how she turned into a Nightmare. Her amulet glowed evily the minute she died causing darkness to surround her. Making the amulet turn her into a Nightmare. Now she kills people,until she finds her killer. When her killer is dead,she becomes alive again."

"Wow," Oona said shocked. She then felt Plank's chest. It was cold."Plank,"she said."Why are you so cold?"

"It's part of a life of someone who's working for a Nightmare," Plank said." I got it and so do you."

Oona thought about it for a second." The rampage I did on my mother," she said pausing for second before continuing." The cold body...we're...proxies?"

Plank smiled." Yes,Oona," he said. He then gave her a long hug." Thank you for telling me everything,"Oona said.

"You're welcome," Plank said." Come. We must meet with Sofia." He then took her outside the castle. Oona couldn't believe it. She was one them. A proxy. She wonders what adventures she will have living her new proxy life.

**The end**

* * *

**Isiah: Finally got this done.**

**Tom: Thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing. We appreciate that so much. Please tell us what you thought of the story. Review nicely. No flames. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story. Peace!**


End file.
